El mundo perdido
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Tras ser llamadas por el mapa, Rainbow Dash y un grupo de ponies se dirigen a una mina abandonada, sin saber que están por sumergirse en una aventura en un mundo perdido con una civilización de dinosaurios y otros secretos.
1. El secreto de la mina

**El mundo perdido**

En su choza del bosque, A. K Yearling, la famosa escritura de novelas de aventuras, se encuentra sentada en su escritorio frente a una hoja en blanco y mordiéndose el lápiz pensando en la trama de su próximo libro.

Últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo, creo que hice un trabajado demasiado bueno salvando ponies y persiguiendo villanos. Tal vez vaya a ver a la princesa Celestia y preguntarle si tiene alguna nueva misión para mí como salvar algún documento secreto o algo así-

Entonces algo extraño pasó, su cutie mark comenzó a brillar –Pero que dia…- La escritora desconocía aquel extraño suceso, en todos sus años de aventura, nunca antes había visto que las cutie mark brillaran por si mismas, pensó en todas las posibilidades, desde alguna enfermedad hasta un hechizo, lo que sea que fuere se había tornado en una molestia, primero trató de quitárselo con un baño, luego con un ungüento de lodo y aún así no dejaba de brillar, Cuando llegó la noche, la pegaso se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que se detendría en la mañana, sin embargo el brillo era demasiado como para que la dejara descansar, no tenía idea de que hacer, entonces escucho un toquido desde afuera de su ventana, era Rainbow Dash, amiga y fan. Yearlign le abrió la ventana para preguntarle que se le ofrecía.

-A.K ¿Tu cutie mark esta brillando?-

-Si y no encuentra la forma de pararlo ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Por que la mi también brilla- Rainbow le mostro su flanco y la escritora notó que su mark también brillaba como la suya.

En un club nocturno llamado "El queso que ríe", Maud estaba presentando su show de comedia de todos los viernes.

¿Han visto como los canguros bailar el foxtrot? – El público permaneció en silencio –Ahí esta el chiste-.

¡Apestas Pie!- Gritó un pony, pero a Maud no pareció importarle.

Ahora mi imitación de Woody Spallen –Maudo se puso un par de lentes y sacó un cornetín el hizo sonar con su boca– Cuando toco el clarinete delante de las niñas, mis hormonas se divierten sin reír.

-¡Realmente apestas!- Entonces fue cuando Maud reaccionó tomando una sierra que tenía en el piso para otro de sus chistes –El aire de la sierra te vendría muy bien- La pony lanzó la sierra como un boomerang cortando la cadena que sostenía una lámpara y cayó encima del pony aguafiestas, el pobre veía estrellas girando a su alrededor –A eso le llamo humor estrellado- Entonces algo debajo de su vestido empezó a brillar, sin importarle el pudo, se levantó la falda y vio era su cutie mark.

-Creo que es todo por esta noche, los veré el próximo viernes con mi rutina de Humptey Bogart- Maud se arregló el cabello para que pareciera que lo tuviera corto, se puso un corbatín negro sobre el cuello y dijo en voz grave –Aquí esta lo que estaba buscando yegua- Y salió corriendo del escenario

En las afueras de Poniville, Trixie estaba preparando su escenario para dar una función cuando su cutie mark también empezó a brillar, esto le dio mucha emoción a la unicornio –Este parecer ser un trabajo para la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie-

A la mañana siguiente, las pegasos se presentaron en el castillo de la princesa Twilight acompañada de otras 4 ponies: Pinkie Pie, Starlgiht Glimmer, Maud, la hermana "rocosa" de Pinkie y Trixie Lulamoon, la grandiosa y poderosa, a quienes la escritora conoció durante el incidente del Festival de la Amistad en Canterlot.

-Es un placer verlas de nuevo-Dijo Yearling.

-El placer es nuestro-Dijo la maga

-Igualmente- Dijo Maud

-¿Significa entonces que ya son amigas?-Pinkie sacó su cañon de fiestas para celbrar esta revelación -¡Hurra!-

Frente a ellas se encontraba el Mapa de la Amistad proyectado sobre la mesa.

La pegaso se fijo en los flancos de las ponies y notó que también estaban brillando -¿Ustedes también?-

-La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie ha sido llamada para una misión, sino, por que otro motivo el mapa requería de mi ayuda si no fuera importante-

-No para un show de magia, eso es seguro- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-¿Que mapa?- Preguntó Yearling

–Este- Twilight les mostró a las ponies el mapa señalando las Badlands (Tierras Malas) sobre la cual giraban 6 marcas: la de Rainbow, la de Pinkie, la de A.K. Yearling, la de Maud y la de Trixie. –El mapa las esta llamando para resolver un problema de amistad en aquel lugar-

-¿Las Tierras Malas?- Preguntó Rainbow con enojo –Que clase de problema podemos resolver ahí-

-Tal vez quieran que le den un astringente- Bromeaba Pinkie Pie como de costumbre.

-Tierra mala es una manera de decir que una tierra es infértil y poca propicia para agricultura debido a la falta de nutrientes como las tierras calizas que caracteriza al suelo de esta región- Explico Maud.

-Te agradezco el comentario educativo Maud, pero este es un problema de amistad, no de ingeniería agrícola-

K. Yealring comprendió de inmediato el motivo de su presencia y la insistencia de su marca en brillar hasta no resolver el problema, posiblemente se trataba de una misión difícil que requería de alguien con experiencia, aunque nunca uno que haya tenido que ver con la amistad -Podría estar ocurriendo algo en la minas-

-Las Tierras Malas son ricas en recursos minerales, estuve ahí durante mi viaje de investigación- Dijo Maud.

Yearling se acercó volando al punto señalado por el mapa para ver más de cerca –Al parecer nos esta señalando un punto exacto, una mina de joyas cerca de un poblado llamado Danger Hole –

Maud volvió a tomar la palabra –Escuche en la radio que muchos mineros han renunciado alegando que el lugar estaba embrujado- Contestó Maud.

-¿Embrujado?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Podría tratarse de alguna broma para quedarse con la mina- Dijo Starlight.

-Como la vez en que asuste a Rainbow cuando me cubrí con una sabana en su primer Noche de Nightmare en Ponyville-

-Gracias por recordármelo Pinkie-

-Entonces el mapa debe estarnos llamando para que resolvamos el misterio- Dijo Daring.

-Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- Dijo Twilight mientras la toma se acerca al pueblo, entonces la imagen de diluye para dar paso a una vista real del lugar. Era un enorme agujero en el suelo con un sendero en espiral que gira hacia abajo, esa era la mina de Danger Hole, Trixie llevaba puesta su capa y su sombrero y Yearling venía con su atuendo de Daring Do creyendo que iba a necesitarlo, a Rainbow le emocionaba volver a vivir otra aventura con su heroína, a Trixie le interesaba llamar la atención como siempre y a Maud simplemente le gustaba ver el tipo rocas que podría encontrar ahí. La mina de Danger Hole era un enorme agujero en suelo con un sendero que descendía en espiral hacia la entrada. Las ponies se detuvieron al borde de la mina para contemplar la profundidad.

-Realmente es enorme- Dijo Pinkie –Pdría prepara un super mega pastel con un tazón como este-

Entonces varios ponies en estampida salieron asustados de la mina subiendo el sendero hacia arriba, las ponies vieron atónitas a toda esa manada de mineros preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando. Rainbow aprovechó en sujetar uno de los mineros para preguntar de que estaban huyendo.

-Voces- Dijo el minero.

-¿Voces?-

-Voces fantasmales proviniendo de la oscuridad-

-Es sólo su imaginación, vaya y compruebe que no hay ningún fantasma-

-Lo haré- Rainbow pareció convencer al minero –En cuanto saquen a los fantasmas de esa mina- El pony continuó su camino

-No creo que sean fantasmas, tal vez sólo quieran asustarlos para quedarse con la mina- Dijo Stalright

-Pero si lo son, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie les dará una lección de exorcismo-

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo, ahí deben estar las respuestas sobre lo que pasó- Sugirió Maud

Las ponies siguieron al vereda hacia la mina, al final del camino había una gruta enorme con una entrada que hacia semejanza a la quijada de un dragón -¿Es necesario entrar ahí?- Preguntó Trixie nerviosa.

-¿Miedo Trix?- Preguntó Rainbow con sarcasmo.

-¿La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie asustada? En tus sueños-

Las ponies entraron a la mina, a diferencia de lo aterradora que parecía la entrada, todo el lugar estaba tapizado por joyas, tantas que a Rarity le hubiera dado una embolia con tan solo verlas.

-¡Wow!- Dijo Trixie entusiasmada de ver tanta riqueza –Con todas estas joyas podría hacer más atractivo mi show-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Trix- Dijo Rainbow.

-Pues yo no veo ningún fantasma- Dijo Stalright.

-Ya saben como son los fantasmas, siempre se ocultan para asustarte cuando menos te lo esperes- Pinkie se fue a buscar a los fantasmas llamándolos en voz alta –Salgan fantasmas donde quiera que estén- Sacó su cabeza de un agujero de la pared, de otro en el piso y luego de otro en el techo.

-¡Miren!- Trixie señaló un vagón sobre unas vías –Tal vez si vamos más dentro encontremos a esos susodichos fantasmas- Todas las ponies abordaron el vagó, era lo sufrientemente grande para llevarlas a todas, aunque quedaron algo apretadas.

-¡Que divertido!- Dijo Pinkie -¡Será como viajar en la montaña rusa!-

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos- Dijo Daring.

-¡Que esperas y pon a marchar esta cosa!- Dijo Rainbow a Pinkie, la pony rosada obedeció y jaló la palanca que echó a andar el vagón. Las pegasos pudieron ir volando, pero dada la oscuridad del túnel, ir a bordo del vagón era la opción más segura. El vagón empezó su recorrido lentamente, pero conforme fue avanzando, la velocidad empezó a crecer.

-¡Les dije que esto me traería recuerdos!- Dijo Daring algo asustada.

-¡Starlight usa tu magia para detener esta cosa!- Dijo Trixie.

-¡Lo haría si no estuviera tan asustada! Porque no mejor sales volando y la detienes Rainbow-

-¡No puedo, estoy atorada!-

Todas estaban asustadas menos Maud y Pinkie que gritaba de la emoción. Daring trató de poner el freno, pero este se rompió al momento de jalarlo -¡No de nuevo!- El vagón había alcanzado una velocidad tremenda , las ponies iban tan rápidas que no vieron las vías rotas hasta que fue muy tarde -¡OH NO!- Exclamó Trixie al ver el precipicio. Todas las ponies cayeron al vacío.

Una inconsciente Rainbow despertó en un lugar desconocido, abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta que quedaron completamente abiertos, pero no tenía tiempo de mirar por el dolor, la pegaso se encontraba realmente en malas condiciones, raspones por todo su cuerpo incluyendo su ala rota, apenas y tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. –Ouch mi ala- La última vez que se encontró en ese estado fue cuando peleo contra una hidra, su problema era que no media el peligro cuando se divertía. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, dio pasos lentos, cada uno le dolía como si caminara sobre clavos. –Lo que tengo que sufrir por la amistad, hay ocasiones en que desearía nunca haber sido seleccionada como portadora de la harmonía- Rainbow siempre fue una chica dura de roer, pero tenía sus momentos frágiles y este parecía ser uno de ellos, cosa que le molestaba bastante, pero dicha molestia desapareció cuando fijó su mirada sobre lo que tenía en frente: Una colosal jungla tropical del tamaño de Ponyhatan debajo de la tierra. -¡Santa Selva Virgen!- El asombro hizo que el dolor se le quitara por un momento. –Ya vieron esto chicas- Creyendo que las otras ponies estaban con ellas las llamó para compartir su experiencia, pero con el dolor no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola. -¿Chicas?- Se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban con ellas, tal ves se separaron mientras estaban cayendo por el abismo. –Sera mejor que vaya a buscarlas, espero que hayan caído cerca de aquí- Con el ala rota, la pegaso camino rumbo a la selva. Arriba había un inmenso techo de estalactitas, en el centro había una enorme roca brillante que equivaldría al sol de la superficie. Entre la selva y el techo, unos extraños pájaros sin plumas surcaban el aire. A juzgar por el tipo de vegetación, parecía que Rainbow había caído a un mundo que el tiempo olvidó.

En otro sitió, Daring Do y Maud despertaron del golpe, el sitio donde estaban era una especie de gruta escarchada de pequeñas luces brillantes.

¿Te encuentras bien Maud?- Preguntó Daring.

-Como un feldespato golpeado por calcita, pero estoy bien ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En una gruta. Mira todos esas luces ¿Serán diamantes?-

-Granos de sílice cuarzinizados, debemos estar a uno kilómetros debajo de la superficie-

-Entonces tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, pero antes debemos encontrar a las otras-

Dentro de la jungla una cría de triceratops de color verde claro y un solo cuerno en el pico se encontraba deambulando quejándose de una pelea que tuvo con su padre. –El cree que no soy lo suficientemente grande para enfrentar las pruebas, pero yo le demostrare lo contrario- La triceratops barrió la tierra antes de arremeter contra un árbol, era un árbol muy delgado, así que lo derribó con facilidad. Cuando el árbol, se escuchó un fuerte -¡HAY!- de entre las hojas del árbol caído; era Trixie que acababa de despertar, se levantó de entre las hojas sobándose la cabeza; la tirceratops se asustó al ver a la unicornio, así que se fue a esconder detrás de un arbusto.

-¡¿Quién golpeó la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie?!-

La triceratops sacó su cabeza del arbusto para decir -¡Yo!-

Trixie salió del follaje para ver más de cerca de la criatura, se quedó perpleja puesto que se trataba de una nueva especie nunca antes vista, al igual que ver el lugar donde se encontraba. -¿Qué es este lugar? y tú ¿quién eres?-

La triceratops también se encontraba igual de asustada al ver a una criatura que nunca antes había visto, podría haber huido, pero siempre se caracterizó por ser más curiosa que precavida y el aspecto de la visitante llamaba mucho la atención, así que salió del arbusto a presentarse –Hola, soy Kala-

Al ver que era amistosa, Trixie se acercó a Lani para presentarse –Mucho gusto, soy Trixie, la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie-

-No veo que seas tan grande o tan poderosa-

-Claro que lo soy, soy tan poderosa que podría convertirte en una paca de hojas secas y envolverlas como relleno de almohada si quisiera, pero tengo otras osas importantes que hacer. –Trixie se sacudió las hojas de su capa y sombrero- Así que dígame señorita Kala, ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

-¿Amigas?-

-Ponies como yo, criaturas con pezuñas, cola sedosa y melena todas cubiertas de pelo, una tiene cerno como yo, dos tienen alas y otras 2 son ponies comunes y corrientes, casi.

-No las he visto, la ayudaría si pudiera, pero yo tengo mis propios problemas-

-¡Bien!- La unicornio salió del fojllaje y puso marcha hacia el interior de la selva.

-No te recomiendo que andes tu sola por la selva, es peligrosa si no conoces la zona-

-he recorrido lugares peligrosos antes, se como cuidarme sola-

Kala no le dio valor en tratar de convencerla, así que continuó por su propio camino dejando a la arrogante maga a su suerte.

Starlgiht Glimmer que acababa de despertar se encontraba vagando por un sendero al borde de un risco haciéndose la misma pregunta que las demás -¿Dónde estaba?- De pronto escuchó un gritó de auxilio, la unicornio volteó su mirada hacia arriba y vio a un pequeño dinosaurio, era un parasaurolophus de color amarillo colgando del borde del acantilado. Trataba desesperadamente de subir, pero la roca era demasiado blanda y cuando sostuvo un pedazo de la orilla, este se desprendió ocasionando que la cría callera hacia el precipicio, hubiera sido su fin si no fuera porque Starlight uso su magia para amortiguar su caída. Levitó suavemente al dinosaurio y lo puso delante ella.

-No se que seas y como le hiciste, pero salvaste mi vida-

-No hay problema, es mi trabajo- Mi nombre es Stalright Glimmer, una unicornio de Equestria-

-Mucho gusto, soy Lani. Vine a recolectar algunas rocas en la cima de la colina para una tarea de la escuela cuando me resbalé-

-¿Rocas? Si eso es lo que buscas, tengo una amiga que podría darte un casco, por cierto Lani, de casualidad no has visto a otras ponies como yo-

-No, es la primera que veo a una pony, apuesto a que no eres de por aquí-

-Así es, mi amigas y yo estábamos explorando una mina cuando nuestro transporte se salió de control y caímos por un precipicio- Starlight volteó su mirada para contemplar la enorme jungla subterránea –Guau, nunca hubiera creído que hubiera una selva oculta justo debajo de nosotros, si mi amiga Twilight estuviera aquí, volaría como loca por todo el lugar recolectando muestras y haciendo apuntes. Por cierto, como se llama este lugar-

-Nuestra gente le dice Dinornia-

-En un lugar bastante grande, buscar a mis amigas podría tomarme algún tiempo.

-Podrías venir a mi aldea, mi hermano Nuk es un excelente rastreador, el te ayudará a encontrar a tus amigas. Ven, sígueme conozco bien el camino-

Starlight era una extraña en una tierra extraña, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de la dinosaurio –De acuerdo, mientras tanto podrías contarme acerca de tu mundo, a la vista parece muy interesante- La unicornio y su nueva amiga bajaron por el sendero camino a esa susodicha aldea.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido por detrás por un segundo Rainbow creyó que eran sus amigas, pero se equivocó. –(Gasp)- Eran como lagartijas de dos patas de varios colores: verde, rojo y morado; con plumas en el dorso de un tono más oscuro que sus pieles, garras filososas y dientes agudos listos para morder.

-Hola (Vaya suerte la mía)-


	2. Crisis bajo tierra

**El mundo perdido**

 **Capitulo 2: Crisis bajo tierra**

Daring y Maud se todavía se encontraban explorando las cavernas, conforme más avanzaban, el aspecto cimarrón de las cavernas se hacia cada vez más lujoso, los puntos brillantes cedieron lugar a una galería de enorme rocas luminiscentes como la mina de joyas ubicada debajo de Ponyville.

-¡Chispas! En ninguna de mis aventuras había visto algo semejante-

-La fosforescencia natural de esta rocas es fascinante- Dijo Maud en su típico tono agrio. -A lo mejor estas rocas almacenan gases nobles en su interior que brillan por medio del calor emitido del subsuelo o algún otro elemento químico desconocido-

-Realmente conoces estas cosas ¿Cierto?

-He vivido gran parte de mi vida en una granja de rocas, pero yo quería saber más, siempre he sentido fascinación por las rocas, no solamente por mi familia, sino por que sentía cierta conexión con ellas- Ambas se detuvieron, Maud se sentó en el suelo y empezó a platicar de su vida. –Las demás ponies siempre dijeron que era rara o loca, por eso ningún pony quiso acercarme a mi, afortunadamente tenía la compañía de mis hermanas, pero no era suficiente para mí-

-¿Es por eso que abandonaste tu granja?- Maud no respondió a esa pregunta.

-Debiste haber conocido muchos lugares-

-Bastantes- Daring se rascó la melena –Y aún quedan más lugares de Equestria que conocer, muy pocos ponies han ido más allá de los mares, yo espero ser la primer pony en hacerlo-

-Si no conociera tu lado aventurero, juraría que realmente inventaste tus historias y que sólo eres una excretoria que pasa todo el día en casa llenando el piso con papeles llenos de ideas desechas-

-De pequeña siempre me gusto conocer lugares inexplorados, crecí en un orfanato para yeguas donde la directora era muy estricta, siempre buscando que nos comportáramos como ella, es por eso que escapé para cumplir mis sueños-

-¿Eso te hizo feliz?-

-Desde luego, a que clase de pony no le gustaría vivir una vida llena de emociones y retos-

-¿Y con tus libros buscas compartir esa emoción?-

-Pregúntale a Rainbow, para ella soy como una diosa, aunque eso molesta a veces- Maud expresó una leve sonrisa.

-También sueño con revelar los secretos de los antiguos ponies, se sabe muy poco de la era pre-celestina (Ya sabes, por Celestia) y sus conocimientos sobre la magia podrían ser útiles para nosostros-

-No es por ofender, pero lo haces como parte de la emoción, por conocer o solamente por fama-

Daring espero unos segundo antes de responder –Por las tres cosas, creo-

-Los antiguos ponies debieron guardar sus secretos por alguna razón, tal vez no hay que precipitarse tanto-

La discusión empezó a molestar a la arqueóloga -Si descubrieras una roca exótica ¿La compartirías o te la quedarías para ti misma?-

Maud se dio la vuelta y ambas se quedaron mirando entre sí por 5 minutos sin decir nada, pero se notaba que entre las 2 ponies empezaba a calentar la tensión al grado de opacar el brillo a su alrededor.

-Mejor sigamos buscando a mi hermana- Dijo Maud y ambas continuaron su camino.

En la selva Rainbow se había topado con unos dinosaurios carnívoros del género de los raptors, de la familia de los dromesaurios con pocas intenciones de hacer amistad. –No sabemos lo que seas o de donde vienes, pero pareces apetitosa- Dijo el más grande de piel rojiza rayado como tigre con plumas rojas que daba la pinta de ser el líder.

Al contemplar sus garras de cuchillo y colmillos de puñal, Rainbow retrocedió al principio como cachorro asustado, pero nunca le a temida a nada (salvo a fallar frente un público lleno de ponies), ni siquiera al más fiero de los dragones, que clase de heroína sería si saliera huyendo como coneja asustada, además no podía ir lejos con un ala herida; así que dejó de lado su miedo, avanzó dos pasos hacia delante mostrando una postura tan intimidante como la de sus agresores, mirada fija, alas desplegadas y dientes rechinantes.

-No tengo idea de lo que sean ustedes, pero no les tengo miedo-

-Has invadido nuestro territorio sin permiso- Dijo el más grande –Por tanto deberás enfrentar las consecuencias-

-Y las consecuencias ¿Servir como cena?-

-No, pero no es mala idea-

El líder ordenó a su manada a atacar a la pegaso, Rainbow a pesar de tener el ala herida, saltó como un canguro en un trampolín haciendo que dos de los atacantes chocaran entre sí. Otro raptor se le lanzó encima, pero la pegaso se la quito de encima con una patada. La confrontación continuó hasta que una raptor de color prusia con el mismo patrón rayado en su piel cubierto de con plumas azul con un peinado estilo punk ordenando un alto al ataque.

-¡Basta ya!-

-¿Mara?- Dijo el líder

-Déjenme hablar con nuestra visitante- Los raptors se hicieron de lado para dejar a Rainbow y a Mara frente a frente -¡Hey tu cosa peluda!-

-¿Me hablas a mi?-

-Estoy impresionada por tu habilidad y tu coraje, el comerte sería un desperdicio, serías más útil sirviendo a nuestro rey-

-¡Vine a revolver un problema de amistas, no a ser el peón de ningún tirano!-

-¡Entonces servirás como entretenimiento!-

-¿Quieres diversión? ¡Te daré diversión!-

Rainbow se lanzó sobre Mara, pero esta en lugar de defenderse, sacó un dardo tranquilizador y se lo disparó con una cerbatana justo en el cuello de la pegaso quien cayó inconsciente a los pies de la raptor-

-Llévensela a Jog con mi respetos-

En la selva, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie seguía caminando por la selva buscando la forma de salir ignorando que Kala estaba siguiendo sus pasos –Mi reino por un spa- La unicornio se quito el sombrero y los uso para limpiarse el sudor de su frente –Cuanto calor hace aquí. Las gemelas Light y sus aventuras de amistad ¿Por qué yo? ¿No pudieron escoger a otro pony?-

Entonces la unicornio se cayó en un agujero que se extendía hacia lo que parecía ser un túnel, no parecía nada irrelevante hasta que unos ojos amarillos brillaron en la obscuridad -¿Qué es eso?- del túnel salió un gigantesco milpiés semejante a una arthropleura, con un hocico de colmillos filosos. La pegaso dio un grito y trató de salir del agujero, pero la tierra estaba demasiado suelta, entonces una liana descendió del exterior, no sabia quien se la había dado, pero Trixie no dudo en escalar por ella, al subir vio a Kala sosteniendo con su boca–No te pedí que me siguieras, pero gracias- Cuando la unicornio logró salir del agujero, pero aún no estaban a salvo, la cucaracha también ascendió a la superficie, así que ambas chicas tuvieron que salir corriendo. Trixie huyó como la vez en que un cachorro de osa mayor vino a Ponyville. Siguieron corriendo hasta que se toparon con un muro de roca, para la unicornio parecía que no tenía salida, pero la experiencia le había recordado su encuentro con la osa menor, fue una experiencia vergonzosa para la unicornio además de que marcó su carrera, pero también fluyeron otros recuerdos como cuando se la pasó varios días reconstruyendo su viejo carruaje, las heridas en los cascos por recibir tantos golpes fallidos del martillo, los ensayos constantes, el entrenamiento que recibió de sus padres, todo aquello que la convirtió en la maga que es.

Gracias a ese incidente, Trixie mejoró bastante, ya no era una mediocre, así que se armó de valor -¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Soy la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie y la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie no le teme a nada, mucho menos a un bicho con mal carácter. Trixie hizo como que se alzaba las manga, frunció ambos ceños y caminó rudamente hacia al mil pies -¿Te crees muy rudo?- Pegó sus ojos a los del monstruos -¿Te crees con suerte? Pues te tengo noticias amigo. Te acabas de meter con la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie. – En respuesta el monstruo le gruño arrojándole saliva sobre su cara.

-¡Pero que sucio!-

Kala no quería que aquella chica fuera alimento de aquella abominable bestia así que ayudó embistiendo al mil pies con su cabeza aturdiéndola de momento. Trixie aprovecho el momento usando su magia para envolver al artrópodo con su propio cuerpo alargado para dejándolo como pretzel, le dio patada y hacerlo girar por la ladera devuelta a su agujero. Pasado el peligro, Trixie se acercó a la triceratops.

-Temía que algo malo te sucediera-

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero se cuidarme sola. Mejor regresa a casa antes de que tus padres se preocupen por ti-

-No creo que les importe-

-Claro que si, lo que haya pasado entre ustedes debió ser un malentendido- A la unicornio se el ocurrió la idea de que podría tratarse de la misión a la que el mapa la envió -¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tu aldea y te ayudo a arreglar el problema con tus padres? Tal vez sea la razón por la que estoy aquí-

Como no podía dejar que su nueva amiga se expusiera a los peligros de la jungla, decidió aceptar su oferta –De acuerdo, pero hay de ti si me pones en ridículo-

En medio de la selva se encontraba una ciudad de piedra rodeada por un muro, Lani y Starlight pasaron por la enorme entrada custodiada por 4 triceratops de color gris vestidos con una armadura rudimentaria quienes posaron sus mirada sobre las recién llegadas

-Si no los miras no te harán nada- Dijo Lani a Starlight

Era una ciudad de piedra como salida de los Picapierda habitada por dinosaurios herbívoros, no eran como los que habitaron la tierra hace millones de años, estos dinos eran de tamaño pequeño y de diferente color como los ponies, cada uno haciendo una actividad típica de aldeano, una hadrosaurio se encontraba tejiendo en un telar, un coritosaurio estaba moldeando una vasija dentro de su taller y un cuello largo tiraba de un carruaje lleno de fruta. En la plaza central había una enorme estela con el relieve de lo que parecía ser su diosa, una criatura de cuatro patas, un cuerno en la frente y una melena similar a una pony. Starlgiht y Lani anduvieron caminando por las calles con los habitantes mirando despavoridos a la unicornio

–Supongo que no habían visto una pony en toda su vida-.

-Tu solo sígueme y no digas nada-

Ambas caminaron derechito hacia lo que parecía ser un palacio de roca con estructuras rocosas como torres, en ambos lados la escalera hacia la entrada había dos estatuas de triceratops sentados mirando hacia el horizonte como leones y en la entrada se encontraban postrados dos triceratops reales semejantes a los que custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad.

-¡Alto ahí!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo –Señorita Lani ¿Qué hace usted por ahí? ¿y que clase de criatura es la que trae con usted? ¿una nueva mascota?-

-¿Mascota yo?-

-Esta prisionera solicita una audiencia ante la reina Rika–

-Tendrá que esperar en el calabozo, la reina esta a la mitad de una reunión-

En respuesta Lani les miró de la misma manera en que lo haría Fluttershy, su mirada no era tan iracunda como la de la pegaso, pero fue suficiente para convencer a los guardias. -Adelante- Uno de los guardias las condujo hacia el interior del palacio.

-¿Prisionera?-

-Es mas creíble-

El interior del palacio estaba decorado con escenas que relataban la historia de aquella cultura, la mayoría eran escenas de batallas libradas entre dinosaurios herbívoros y carnívoros. –Su historia esta llena de mucha acción-

-Y muchas bajas, mi madre hace todo lo posible por firmar la paz-

-¿Por qué le importaría a tu madre?-

En pasillo lleno de esculturas, una de ellas empezó a moverse, estaba oscuro y no se podía distinguir quien era, la figura se acerco sigilosos a Lani y la sujeto por el cuello –Santo y seña- La luz se hizo más fuerte, era un parasaurolopus como Lani, excepto que era más grande y de color anaranjado.

-¡Nuk!-

-¡Lani!- Ambos hermanos se abrazaron como si fueran parte de un mismo ser –A donde te fuiste que no te encontraba yo-

-Lo siento Nuk, pero fui a buscar rocas para mi tarea y como has estado ocupado últimamente con lo de la guerra y eso, decidí mejor ir por mi cuenta-

-Bien, pero al menos avísame. Sabes que no es seguro que andes tu sola allá fuera, si no puedo ir al menos puedo pedirle a uno de mis guardias que te acompañe-

-Estoy bien, además encontré una nueva amiga- Nuk se asombró como el resto de los dinosaurios al ver a la unicornio –Su nombre es Stalright Glimmer, es de la superficie-

-¿De la superficie dijiste?-

-Así es señor- Dijo Starlight –Soy de Equestria y me enviaron a resolver un problema de amistad-

La unicornio y los tres hermanos siguieron caminando el salón del consejo-¿Problema de amistad?- Dijo Nuk –No se si tenga algo que ver con la amistad, pero vaya que tenemos un problema entre patas, los dientes filosos han estado molestando otra vez y ese viejo de Gork ha estado atacando de nuevo a mama, esta vez directamente ante el consejo al igual que el plan-

-Un minuto ¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre es la reina?-

-¡Nuestro madre es una buena reina!- Dijo Lani –¡Alguien debería darle una lección a ese Gork!-

-No esta en tus patas resolver este asunto Lani, lo mejor que podemos hacer es brindarle nuestro apoyo-

-¿Y puedo saber a que plan se refieren?-

-Primero debo contarte todo desde el principio- Nuk se encargo de darle la explicación empezando por lo básico –Nosotros somos dinosaurios y este es le reino de Dinornia, nuestro pueblo ha vivido en paz y harmonía, sin embargo, los bárbaros ha representado una amenaza constante para nuestro pueblo-

\- En el pasado, los bárbaros solían cazar a los nuestros, pero gracias al poder de la gema, hemos podido repelerlos a las tierras estériles- Agregó Lani

-Un día una gema brillante emergió a la superficie durante un terremoto, no sabíamos lo que era la principio, pero cuando entendimos su poder, pudimos tener acceso a la magia y con ella fuimos capaces de enfrentar a los bárbaros y salir victoriosos replegándolos al Valle Sin Nombre- Continuó Nuk mientras le mostraba a la unicornio un mural con varios dinosaurios rodeando lo que parecía ser una gema brillante. -Con el poder de la gemas hemos creado una barrera que separa nuestro territorio con el de los bárbaro, pero un día nuestra gema desapareció, ahora de nuevo estamos a la merced de los bárbaros-

 _Una gema perdida y dos pueblos en guerra, creo que ya descubrí nuestro problema_ –Se dijo Stalright a si misma-

-Nuestra reina Rika sospecha que el rey Kron la robó - Continuó Nuk. –Nuestra madre sugiere pedir ayuda a la superficie, pero a mitad del consejo encabezados por Gork se niega rotundamente, en vez de salir al mundo exterior para rogar ante extraños, optan por la opción bélica-

-Podría estar relacionado con el problema que vinimos a resolver, pero ahora me interesa encontrar a mis amigas, nos caímos en un agujero y nos separamos, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarles, sobre todo con esos dientes filosos que mencionaron-

-Por favor hermano, ella me ayudó-

Nuk estuvo escéptico al principio, pero no poda negarse a la mirada de su hermanita –Como tu digas Lani, si es amiga tuya, entonces es amiga mía, yo me encargaré de encontrar a sus amigas, y si cree que pueden ayudar a nuestra gente, por favor hágalo- Conforme se acercaban a la entrada de la sala, podían escuchar los murmullos que venían del otro lado.

La sala del consejo era la más decorada del palacio, la reina estaba centada en el centro y el en palcos en la parte superior. Sentado en el trono se encontraba una parasaurolopus rosa mexicano usando una diadema dorada en su frente y una capa azul obscuro.

-La idea de la reina es una tontería- Dijo un triceratops de color gris obscuro tendiente al morado usando una capa roja –Hemos lidiado con los barbaros sin requerir ayuda y no vamos a comenzar ahora, ni nunca-

-Pero si no hacemos nada vendrán a nuestra ciudad y nos destruirán-

-Sin la gema moriremos-

-Es claro que esos monstruos la tiene, no nos atacaran si nosotros atacamos primero-

Fue ante el comentario de Gork cuando la reina intervino –Aunque la idea de defendernos es justificable, no tolerare acción alguna que nos guie a una guerra. Si Kron robó la gema, la solución es recuperarla, pero sin arriesgar la vida de alguno de nuestros ciudadanos. Por mucho tiempo heosvivdo aislados del resto del mundo, es momento de abrir nuestras puertas y buscar quien nos pueda ayudar a lidiar con la crisis-

-Pero no sabemos nada del exterior, que tal si son hostiles- Dijo Gork

-No todos lo son- Al escuchar una voz extraña dentro del salón, todos los presentes concentraron su mirada hacia la unicornio que entraba en compañía de los parasaurolopus.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-¿Quién es?-

-¡Como se atreve a entrar aquí!-

Tranquilos hermanos –Nuk calmo a los enardecidos miembros del consejo- Su nombre es Stalright y viene del mundo exterior-

-¿De mundo exterior?- Todo en el salón empezaron murmurar de nuevo -¡Enciérrenla! ¡Elimínenla!-

–No es una amenaza, ella salvó a Lani-

-¿A Lani?- Preguntó la reina.

-Descuida mama, estoy- Dijo Lani corriendo hacia su madre.

-Eso no justifica su presencia- Dijo Gork.

-Entiendo que mi presencia no sea bien recibida, pero les aseguro que estoy aquí para ayudarlos, Nuk me ha contado todo y quiero intentar recuperar su gema, cambio pido que me ayuden a encontrar a mis amigas-

-¿Seguro que no estas aquí para robar nuestra gema?- Preguntó Gork.

-Les doy mi palabra que no es así, pero como muestra de confianza, yo la acampanaré- Nuk se ofreció.

-¿Tu? No lo creo- Pregunto Gork con desconfianza.

-Me parece una gran idea, Stalright no habría venido hasta aquí si no quisiera ayudar y Nuk se encargara de nuestra nueva amiga cumpla con su parte-

El consejo estuvo debatiendo por 5 minutos hasta que dieron su respuesta –No perdemos nada con probar, de acuerdo su majestad, y por su bien señorita Stalright, no nos vaya a defraudar- Advirtió un viejo dinosaurio miembro del consejo.

-Gracias su majestad, miembros del consejo- Nuk y Starlgiht se inclinaron y salieron del salón.

-Ahora dime Lani, con exactitud que estaba haciendo-

Todos los miembros del consejo parecieron conforme con la decisión Stalright, Nuk y la reina, pero Gork aún tenía sus dudas –Aún creo que esto es una mala idea-

Pasado el efecto del dardo tranquilizante, Rainbow Dash se despertó encontrándose dentro de una jaula de madera, cuando se sintió mejor, la pegaso empezó a tratar de romper la jaula, primero con sus ancas y luego dando topes, pero el dolor de su ala rota le impedía emplear toda su fuerza –¡Déjenme salir de aquí lagartijas sin cerebro o juro que lo lamentaran!- Los raptores hacían oídos sordos a las sufribles quejas de la pegaso. Cruzaron la selva hasta llegar a un valle árido cubierto de rocas sin vegetación alguna semejante al Valle Dragón aunque sin pozos ni ríos de lava. El Valle Sin Nombre era el hogar de los dinosaurios carnívoros del mundo subterráneo, su aldea era más rustica que la ciudad de los herbívoros, las casas eran de piedra pero la mayoría carecía de arquitectura.

Los raptors se pararon frente una fortaleza e piedra, aunque algo deforme, uno de ellos tocó la aldaba de la puerta con forma de calavera, de la parte de arriba salió un oviraptor de piel opaco claro de frente: barriga, pecho y pico, y café opaco fuerte oscuro en el lomo y cabeza, vestido con una túnica roja y un turbante pequeño con forma de gorro acompañados de otros raptors pero vestidos como soldados con trajes. Se trataba de alguna especie de traficante de esclavos por los herbívoros encerrados en jaula en el interior de aquel recinto

-¡¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Qué quieren ahora?! El último peleador que me trajeron no duró ni cinco minutos ¡Ni de él quedaron los huesos! ¡Fue suerte que el rey no me incluyera en su menú!-

-Parecía tener una coraza firme, pero le aseguramos que este nuevo sujeto no la decepcionará señor Jog-

-¿Cómo pueden asegurarse de que este si va a funcionar?-

-Puede verlo por si mismo-

Jog sacó una especie de telescopio hecho con un rollo de cuero y un pedazo de cuarzo transparente para ver de cerca lo que había en la jaula. -¿Qué es esto?- Vio a la pegaso dentro de la jaula, le sorprendió la manera en como esta seguía intentando escapar de su jaula, esto lo convenció para ordenar abrir las puertas.

Jog bajo y abrió la puertasus compradores tenían para él esta vez –Nunca antes había visto a una criatura como esta, déjenme echarle un vistazo- Jog se acercó a la pegaso quien molesta, exhaló humo de su nariz antes de cargarse sobre la jaula una vez más en la dirección donde se encontraba el guardia –¡Si desean comerme, antes tendrán que vencerme!-

-¿Quién o que eres tú?-

-Acércate y te lo diré-

Jog se acercó a la jaula y entonces la pony sacó su hocico para morderle la nariz.

Jog se estaba sobando el hocico rojo de la hinchazón. Sus secuaces se asustaron temiendo alguna clase de reprimenda, aunque estos estaban en una escala mayor en la cadena alimenticia, Jog claramente era un saurio influyente con mucho poder en el territorio, pero su susto se alivianó cuando su enojo paso al gozo con una risa. -Fascinante, sea lo que sea esta criatura tiene mucha energía-

-¿Significa que le gusta?-

-Definitivamente, llévenla al foso con los otros prisioneros-

Los raptors la llevaron a una esquina de la fortaleza con un hoyo encima cubierto con una rendija.

-¡Ni crean que me van a poner allí! ¡En cuanto abran esta jaula, me encargaré de todos ustedes!-

-No lo creo- Un raptor sacó una espina de pescado con la cual picoteó el trasero de la pony quien al sentir el dolor, salió disparada hacia la jaula, salió disparada tan fuerte que logró romperla, pero fue únicamente para caer en el pozo. La pegaso rápidamente se diluyó en la oscuridad mientras se oía su grito bajando de nivel conforme iba descendiendo. Tardó solo unos segundos en llegar al fondo, el foso era una caverna tapizada de roca. Como un calabozo, la pegaso se sobaba la cabeza así como el ala. –Ooouch. Sin tan solo pudiera volar..- Como RD nunca fue amante de los espacios cerrados, eso la hacia sentir más inferior y por vez primera, deseo no haber sido un Elemento de la Harmonía -Definitivamente fue un error venir aquí, no entiendo porque siempre dejo que Twilight me convenza de hacer esto-

Por detrás emergieron unas sombras, una de ellas toco la espalda de la pegaso haciendo que saltara del susto, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con 2 dinosaurios herbívoros, un estegosaurio verde fuerte con aletas naranja opaco y una paquisefalosaurio rosa claro.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!-

-Yo soy Prisca- Dijo la paquicefalosauria.

-Y yo soy Trok- Dijo el estegosaurio. –Bienvenida al foso de los gladiadores-

-¿El foso de los gladiadores?-

-El rey Kron es un amante de las batallas. A las presas que muestran resistencia y sobreviven a una cacería, son traídos aquí para servir como gladiadores en su arena privada- Dijo Trok.

-Epa epa más despacio, primero díganme donde truenos estoy, que es lo que son ustedes y quien ese susodicho rey Kron-

Prisciia le contó a RD la historia que Lani y Un le contaron a Stalright. –Vine aquí tratando de buscar la gema, pero me atraparon y me encerraron aquí-

-Yo era parte de una aldea limítrofe, era campesino, mi aldea era hermosa, hasta que esos monstruos llegaron y lo arrasaron todo, al menos mi familia escapo- Dijo Trok

-No soy una peleadora, pero me dieron a escoger entre pelear en los juegos o a una vuelta gratuita en la rostizadora para el próximo banquete-

-Al principio me pusieron en la caverna que utilizamos como calabozo, tampoco era muy lujosos, pero al menos la comida era buena, pero me transfirieron aquí cuando empecé a hablar de rebelión- Dijo nerviosos Trok.

-¿Y quine es ese de ahí?- RD señalo la silueta de una gigantesca criatura con forma simiesca sentada en la obscuridad.

-Otro prisionero- Dijo Priscila –No ha querido habar con ninguno de nosotros, lo comprendo pero necesitamos trabajar unidos si queremos salir de aquí antes de que nos devoren en la arena

-¿Significa que nos van a poner a pelear para el entretenimiento de un tirano y desposta? ¡GENIAL! Es decir, ya veo- El pelear en una arena de lucha era lo último que la pegaso esperaban en una misión de amistad debajo de la tierra, pero hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla –No se preocupen amigos, yo los sacaré de aquí y ese reyezuelo tiene su gema, la encontraré, pero antes, debemos salir de aquí y la única manera es salir triunfantes, pero descuiden, con ayuda, no hay nada de que preocuparse-

En la arena

-Okay, ya me estoy preocupando- Los tres contendientes se encontraban en una arena de piedra con una multitud de dinosaurios carnívoros observando, en frente de ellos había un enorme espinosaurio deseos de carne fresca.

E la caverna Maud y Daring siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida y contemplaron la inmensa jungla a la que sus amigas habían caído. –Mira este lugar Maud, en todas mis aventura nunca había visto un lugar como este, una jungla entera debajo de nosostras todo este tiempo-

-Yo vivo en un jardín subterráneo, así que me da igual –

Las ponies bajaron hacia la jungla y recorrieron aquel infierno verde, topándose con feroces criaturas prehistóricas los cuales no representaron problema para las ponies: insectos gigantes, un cocodrilo del tamaño de una camioneta, uno se comió a Maud, pero ella escapó rompiendo los dientes de la bestia dejándolo todo chimuelo; una serpiente del tamaño de una casa que al tratar de atrapar a Dring, hizo que se envolviera a si misma, una planta carnívora de lianas como tentáculos que la pony terrestre calmo con un trozo de dulce de roca y un tigre dientes de sable con el cual la pegaso explorador libro una intensa lucha saliendo la pony triunfadora. Las ponies siguieron caminando hacia una especie de templo viejo, subieron por una extensa escalera hacia el interior, para su sorpresa, el lugar entero estaba cubierto de vegetación y oro, Daring nunca había visto tanta riqueza en su carrera. En los muros había relieves con ecritura tipo maya contando la historia del valle, incluyendo la representación de la susodicha gema saliendo de la superficie siendo adorado por dinosaurio como el mural del palacio de la reina Rika. Daring se encargo de hacer la traducción –Estos muros hablan de una guerra entre herbívoros y depredadores y una gema mágica, pero también hay otra cosa…- En los muros también había relieves de criaturas simiescas –Aquí dice que los arborícolas habían vivido siempre ajenos al conflicto entre dinosaurios hasta que los dientes filosos empearon a invadir su territorio hace poco-

-¿Hace poco, significa que no están extintos?- preguntó Maud, entonces unos gorilas vestidos como indígenas saltaron del techo con sus lanzas apuntando a las intrusas-

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-


	3. Mundo hostil

**El mundo perdido**

 **Capitulo 3: Mundo hostil**

Hace años

Una luna brillante ondulante se iba alejando conforme el cuerpo de una joven Daring Do se iba hundiendo lentamente en el agua obscura, pero Daring aún tenía una vida por delante, sí que con un impulso subió hacia la superficie eludiendo los trozos del barco donde iba abordo. Cuando sacó su cabeza a la superficie, vio los botes salvavidas alejándose hacia la distancia -¡Reyes! ¡Whitman! ¡Por aquí!- Pero os botes no hacían caso y se fueron alejando a la distancia. De repente las nubes cubrieron la luna y se soltó una gran tormenta. Las aguas estaban violentas, Daring no podía aguantar más, sentía que se iba a ahogar, por fortuna estaba cerca de una isla, así que nado hacia allá. Nado tan rápido como pudo, a la pegaso le daba la impresión de la costa parecía alejarse. Luego de varios minutos la pony llego casi muerta a la playa., se resto boca arriba sobre la arena y se quedo dormida, tan profundamente que parecía no despertar jamás.

Hoy

Daring y Maud estaban frente a una horda de hombres monos armados, listos para atacar.

-Tu eres la que se mete en esta clase de líos, dinos que hacer- Dijo Maud.

-Déjame pensar en algo- Dijo Daring.

Daring se puso a observar el interior del templo, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de jeroglíficos, algunos le eran familiares. El techos estaba decorado con el relieve de una esfera irregular con ojos que emanaba rayos como si se tratara de un sol, pero el pilar de alado se encontraba la solución a su problema, la leyó con cautela pero con prisa, lo decía le dio a Daing idea de lo que podía hacer –¿De casualidad no tendrás una roca magnética en ese vestido viejo?-

-¿Te refieres a este pedazo de magnetita?- De su vestido Maud saco una astilla negra y se acerco hacia donde estaban los simios hablando en una lengua extraño.

-Uga buga buga uga uga chaca uga uga uga uga cha uga uga uga uga chaca uga- y la pegaso sacó una brújula de su bolsillo. Se acercó a quine le parecía ser el jefe y le acercó la brújula haciendo que retrocediera de miedo cuando vio que el aparato apuntaba hacia él.

Los simios asombrados bajaron su defensas y discutieron entre sí hablando en el mismo idioma-

-¿Qué están diciendo?- Pregunto Maud. Al termina de hablar, los simios bajaron sus armas y se hicieron de lado para que el que el jefe las invitara a pasar.

-Estaban decidiendo si debían confiar en nosotras, y creo que aceptaron-

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?-

-Les dije que sus dioses nos habían enviado a ayudarlos con su problema como lo decía la profecía escrita en los muros-

-¿Y como los convenciste de que nosotras éramos las elegidas?-

-Simple- Daring sonriendo volteó la brújula donde tenía la astilla de magnetita –Les mostré mi brújula al jefe haciéndole creer que era un aparato para medir el alma-

Las ponies siguieron al jefe hacia una cámara donde había una imagen de varias criaturas, dinosaurios y simios adorando una gema. Las ponies escucharon con atención lo que el jefe estaba diciendo.

-De acuerdo con el jefe, la Piedra Sagrada o Huevo de Cristal era lo que mantenía con vida a este valle, pero un día fue robada por el rey de los filosos propiciando a que las cosechas se secaran, afectándolos tanto a ellos como al pueblo de los come hojas- el jefe simio siguió explicando –De esa manera los filosos tendrían control completo sobre el valle, para fortuna de la "Gente de los árboles", ellos creen que han desaparecido, pero ya no quedan muchos-

-Eso suena tan mal como un chert (un tipo de roca) que sufrió una oxidación prematura en su diagénesis-

El simio continuó hablando y Daring traduciendo –Y para colmo su príncipe Boki ha desaparecido-

-¿No se habrá perdido en la jungla?-

-Es poco probable, considerando que mide 10 metros- Daring pensó –Es más probable que los hayan secuestrado-

-¿Y a quien se le ocurriría secuestrar a un gorila de 15?-

En una arena de coliseo, Rainbow Dash y sus nuevos amigos, Prisca y Trok, junto a otros dinosaurios, vestidos como gladiadores estaban en la entrada a la arena preparándose para el espectáculo.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No soy esclava de nadie!-

-Silencio niña, nadie quiere estar aquí, pero debemos continuar con esto- Dijo Prisca.

Además de Prisca y Trok, se les unió unos dinos de cuello largo, un azul turquesa obscuro con manchas negras y hocico de un tono más claro, uno verde limón y otro púrpura.

-Ahora escúchenme todos- Dijo Prisca dirigiéndose a sus compañeros -No tengan miedo, sólo hay que mantenerse unidos y sobreviviremos-

-¿No eres tu Prisca la sobrina de la reina?- Dijo uno de los cuello largos.

-Aquí, me enviaron aquí a recuperar el tesoro, pero ahora mi misión es escapar de aquí y para eso, tendrán que hacer exactamente lo que les diga- Todos vitorearon a la joven soldado, menos RD.

Las rejas se abrieron, los gladiadores estaban a punto de representar un espectáculo de violencia gratuita. En el palco principal se encontraba el rey Kron, un t-rex obeso de piel roja usando una túnica blanca estilo romano con una corona de laurel dorado, a su lado se encontraban Jog y Mara bebiendo un garrafón de vino.

-Estos últimos espectáculos han sido aburridos Jog, espero que tengas algo nuevo-

-Paciencia su Ilustrísima-

-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, si este nuevo guerro no funciona, tu formaras parte del siguiente espectaculo-

Jog nervioso se paró y empezó a hablar a la multitud-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL QUINCUAGÉSIMO DÍA DE LOS JUEGOS, PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO DE HOY TENEMOS UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE NOVATOS Y EXPERTOS, CON USTEDES, EL TRIO DEMOLEDOR¡

Del otro lado de la arena salieron 3 anquilosaurios, uno tenía coraza café, los otros 2 coraza gris, pero su piel era café crema.

-¡Y de este lado, los novatos!-

De la otra reja salieron RD y los demás.

-¡¿A quine llamas novata?!- Dijo RD.

Los gladiadores de inmediato salieron a la arena a combatir, Trok fue el primero en lanzarse a la pelea seguido por los demás -¡Dije unidos!-, pero ninguno hizo caso de la orden de Prisca. Trok peleo con uno de los demoledores batiéndose cola contra cola, Trok tenía púas afiladas, pero su oponente tenía un maso y logró romper una de ellas. Prisca sacó su espada, una hecha de una roca dura y filosa y trato de clavarse al líder, pero su coraza era demasiado dura, apenas y lograba hacerle mella. Lo cuello largo se abalanzaron sobre el tercero tratando de herirlo con sus lanzas, solo consiguieron que con su cola aplastara la cabeza de uno, los que quedaron saltaron asustados, el demoledor los persiguió y los aplasto con sus patas. RD no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo, tenía que detener esta matanza, así que voló hacia ese demoledor y girando alrededor de él, lo mareó hasta dejarlo inconsciente, con el que peleaba Trok se osó sobre su cabeza, al verla a través de su sombra, quiso golpearla con su cola, perlo la pegaso se quito rápidamente haciendo que se golpeara a si mismo. Sólo quedaba el líder quien golpeó a Prisca aventándola lejos, RD la salvó embistiéndolo hasta hacerlo chocar con el muro. Luego de un minuto de silencio, todos ovacionaron la hazaña.

-Nada mal- Dijo el rey

-Y eso que aún falta lo mejor ¡Que combate más excepcional, CREO UE HEMOS SUBESTIMADO A LOS NOVATOS. TAL VEZ YA ESTÉN LISTOS PARA ENFRENTAR EL SIGUIENTE DESAFIO. CON USTEDES…!- Jog dio una orden a la distancia, la reja de donde salieron los demoledores se abrió nuevamente, esta salió un montón de tierra móvil que se acerco a los competidores, del montón emergió una serpiente mucho más grande que la que enfrentaron Maud y Daring camino al templo de los arbóreos, parecía más gusano que serpiente con esa boca extendible, piel gris, ojos verdes y escamas filosas en la espalda.

-¡EL MERODEADOR DE LA ARENA!-

-Creo que ya he visto esto antes- Dijo RD mientras esquivaba los azotes de la cola de la sapiente.

-¡Creo que ahora si estamos perdidos!- Dijo Prisca

-¡Esa cosa es tan grande como cualquier otra fiera de este mundo!- Dijo Trok

RD no iba a terminar así –No vine desde tan lejos para ser alimento de gusano- así que voló directo hacia la boca del monstruos siendo engullido por este, Prisca y Trok quedaron pasmados, pero el rey parecía aburrido.

-Un suicida, que novedad-

Jog ya se daba por muerto. Trok fue a golpear al monstruo con su cola, pero era tan dura que no le hacia ni mella, pero algo pasaba en el estomago de la serpiente, parecía que tenía ganas de vomitar, pero el vómito salió del vientre de la bestia, era Rainbow quien uso su Rainplosión Sónica para acabar con el monstruo desde dentro. RD apenas y podía volar, sí que cuando salió cayó rodando hacia el borde de la arena

-¡Increíble!- Hasta el mismo rey quedo sombrado. Todos se pusieron de pie y alabaron aquella grandiosa hazaña. Prisca y trok corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Rainbow -¡Lo hiciste Rainbow! ¿Escuchas los aplausos? ¡Todos te aman!-

Pero la pegaso apenas y podía mantenerse en pie -Claro que si, soy asombrosa ¿No?- RD estaba completamente mareada y luego de decir esas palabras, volvió a caer al suelo.

-Esta criatura podría acaba de captar mi atención, creo que al fin encontramos a una luchadora digna- Dijo Kron.

-Gracias su excelencia- Dijo Jog

-Mara, porque no llevas la pegaso a un aposento más cómodo- Ordeno Kron

-Si su alteza-

Prisca y Trok estaban de despertar a RD, pero entraron a la arena unos dinos azules de vientre y hoco inferior anaranjado con cuernos en la nariz y escamas dorsales rojas que se llevaron a la pegaso. Mientras la arrastraban, las ovaciones del público seguían retumbando en la arena.

Dspues de un par de horas de sueño, RD se despertó, encontrándose esta vez en un spa sumergida en una ballras espumosa atendido por un grupo de bellas dinos con aletas como de vela ondulada sobre sus cabezas vestidas de esclavas –Por Celestia donde me encuentro ahora-

-No en la isla de la fantasía, pero esto no esta del todo mal-

-¿PPPinkie?-

-Buenos días RD-

La pony rosada se encontraba en la tina de a lado siendo atendida por otro grupo de chicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Rainbow.

-Caí justo en medio de esta aldea todos estos dinos parecían tristes así que recurrí a mi rutina de malabarismo para hacerlos reír puesto que eso es lo que algo pero unas lagartijas me aprendieron alegando que estaba prohibido puedes creerlo, así que me levaron ante rey quien quiso enviarme al calabozo por romper la ley pero le dije que si lo hacia reír me perdonaría, me vestí de payaso e hice la rutina de maromas no parecía funcionar hasta que me caí de monociclo lo cual hizo reír al rey quien me convirtió en su bufón personal-

-Al menos te fue mejor a ti que a mí, pero si sabes que es un tirano ¿No?-

-Desde luego, sólo le sirvo para tener la oportunidad de sacar a Boki-

-¿Quién es Boki?-

-MI nuevo amigo, lo trajeron al mismo tiempo que a mi. Es un mono enorme…-

-¿Un mono dijiste? Lo he visto, esta encadenado en la parte más oscura del calabozo, y se ve realmente triste-

-Lo usaran para el espectáculo y no quiero que le hagan nada-

-Por la forma en como te preocupas por ese chango, se diría que Fluttershy intercambio mentes contigo, hasta me parece que tienen la misma voz-

A Pinkie le dio gracia ese comentario –Quizás, pero simplemente no me gusta ver a nadie triste y encerrado en ese lugar tan obscuro-

-Me alegro verte y me gustaría ayudarte, pero ¿No crees que seria prudente no decir nada delante de estas chicas?-

-Descuida, todas son sordomudas- Una esclava le acercó la esponja a su partes íntimas –Espere, yo misma lo haré, me gusta limpiarme por ahí (incluso fuera de la tina)-

Stalright Glimmer, Nuk y Lani recorrían el Valle Verde de Dinornia visitando diferentes aldeas en busca de sus amigas perdidas. Ahora se encontraban en una aldea habitada por protoceratops de piel ocre.

-No, lo siento, no hemos visto a ninguna pony- Dijo la anciana matriarca.

-¿Entonces no podría a ayudarnos a encontrarlas? Son muy importantes para mi y ustedes conocen esta zona mucho mejor que yo -

-Nos gustaría ayudarla señorita, pero estamos más preocupados por mantener vivas nuestras cosechas- Dijo un campesino.

-Sin alimento, nuestros ejércitos no tendrían fuerza para defendernos de los filosos. Eso explicaría porque su rey se robo la gema- Dijo Nuk.

-Para colmo algunos de los secuaces del rey vienen vendernos, pero el precio que cobran es demasiado alto-

-El usar la gema para hacer negocio es otra buena razón, esa es la razón por la cual el mapa nos envió a este lugar, pero no puedo hacer nada sin la ayuda de mis amigas-

-¿Por qué tus amigas son tan importantes?- Preguntó Nuk.

-Cuando me uní a la banda de Twilight, me di cuenta de que la amistad es un arma poderosa y con mis amigas, me siento más fuerte-

-¿Es por eso que dicen que la amistad es mágica? Quisiera aprender más sobre eso- Dijo Lani

-Tenemos una escuela donde enseñamos eso, quizás puedas ir algún día-

-Lo de la amistad me parece interesante a mi también, pero aunque todos nos unamos para resolver la crisis, estamos indefensos sin el poder de la gema ¿No dijiste que una de tus amigas es experta en gemas?-

-¿Maud? Si, y tengo otra amiga que es ilusionistas, la mejor que conozco, más bien la única que conozco, pero es buena (más o menos), algunos de sus trucos nos serían de utilidad-

En un estrecho del bosque unos soldados raptors andaban al acecho, olfatearon el suelo, dirigieron su mirada hacia unos arbustos rojos y uno de ellos se abalanzó, se escuchaban un gritos entre el movimiento violento de la maleza, cuando se detuvo, el depredador salió con su víctima, un dinosaurio pequeño, bípedo con pico con el atuendo de un anciano que dejó caer fruta de sus brazos.

-Creo que capturamos al ladrón. La teniente Mara estará complacida-

Desde otro arbusto Trixie y Kala observaron el suceso.

-Celestia mia, esto es horrible- Dijo Trixie.

-Sin nuestra gema mágica, nuestro pueblo se muere de hambre. Mi padre es el jefe del consejo, el insiste en que vayamos a la guerra y recuperemos la gema por la fuerza-

-¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con él?-

-El sólo busca lo mejor para nuestra gente. Los barbaros no serían bárbaros si no fueran son testarudos, si no es por la fuerza, por que otro medio los haríamos entender-

-A veces el camino más fácil no es el mejor, eso lo aprendí de mi amiga Stalright-

-Realmente quieres a tu amiga ¿No?-

-Ambas compartimos un pasado parecido, es la única pony que me entiende de verdad-

Kala era una triceratops ruda que gustaba agredir a las demás para mostrar su superioridad, provenía de una familia tendencia machista, incluso las mujeres, con una filosofía egocéntrica que consideraba a la fuerza física como la principal cualidad de un guerrero –Mi padre nunca creería eso, el me dijo que cada uno debe valerse por su cuenta-

-¿Por eso andabas tu sola en el bosque? ¿Para demostrar que puedes valerte por ti misma?-

-Estaba buscando aventuras, es lo que cualquier chico de mi edad haría ¿tu no?-

-Desde luego, es por eso que desde ser la primera pony en recorrer todo el mundo, pero esperaba hacerlo antes de recorrer el mundo de abajo y a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de lo que peligroso que puede ser, porque no mejor vamos a tu casa y le pedimos ayuda a tu padre ¿El debe conocer mejor estas tierra que cualquiera de nosotras?- Esa pregunta hizo que Kala recordar la última conversación que tuvo con su padre.

 _-¡No Kala, definitivamente no!-_

 _-Por favor padre–_

 _-Aún eres muy joven para embarcarte en esta clase de misiones-_

 _-¡Puedo derribar a esos cabezas huecas! La fuerza por sobre todas las cosas, tu lo has dicho y creo que soy lo sufrientemente fuerte para ser parte de la guarida._

 _-Te has vuelto muy fuerte hija mía, eso no lo dudo, pero estamos enfrentando una crisis y este no es el momento, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y practiques tus maniobras, mientras mejor preparada estés, más apta serás para integrarte a la guardia. Tal vez para entonces hayamos resuelto el problema-_

 _Gork salió de la habitación de Kala, un lugar de piedra con muebles y una cama de estilo picapiedra. La pequeña menospreciada subió a su cama y se qudó sentada de brazos cruzados –Para cuando se resuelva el problema, me habré perdido de toda la diversión. Tal vez pueda hacer un recorrido de vigilancia por si viene algún filoso, tal vez hasta lo interrogue sobre la piedra, eso le agradará mucho a papa-._

-¿Crees que no sea capaz de ser parte de esta aventura? ¿Qué no sea capaz de cuidarme a mi misma?-

-Oye oye, no era mi intención ofenderte, es lo que quiero encontrar a mis amigas cuanto antes, eso es todo, pero no ninguna pista de a donde pueden estar.-

A la distancia los raptors seguían hablando –¿Por qué no llevamos a este viejo al coliseo, es muy viejo para combatir, pero servirá para entretener a las masas como tributo al Merodeador de la arena?-

-Escuche que la capitana Mara capturó a una extranjera y la envió a la arena a enfrentar al merodeador, me gustaría saber cual fue el resultado-

-Ambos sabemos bien cual fue el resultado-

Estos aún no sabían del gran resultado del espectáculo de esa mañana, pero ese comentario le dio información útil a Trixie.

-¿Extranjera? Deben estar hablando de una de mis amigas, debo ir a ese coliseo antes de que sea bocadillo de ese merodeador o lo que sea, creo que al fín tendrás tu aventura Kala ¿Kala?-

Kala salió de los arbustos para enfrentar a los bárbaros con una Trixie haciendo mueca de "¡Me lleva!" -¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen a ese pobre anciano en paz!-

Los raptors al ver a la pequeña se pusieron a reír. Molesta por la burlas, Kala se lanzó sobre el que tenía al anciano rompiéndole las piernas, ocasionando que soltar a su presa. Los demás terapodos la atacaron haciendo que Tixie interviniera, se puso delante de los depredadores y les arrojo una bomba de humo –Nada por aquí…- Trixie realizo su típico truco de escape llevándose a Kala consigo –Tal vez no sea una aventurera como Daring Do, pero no fue nada inteligente-

-Lo siento, pero estoy cansada de que me menos precien siempre, sobre todo mi padre, tal vez deba llevarte con él, pero e advierto que no tendrá intención alguna de ayudarte, es de los que consideran que los extranjeros son una amenaza-

-De cualquier modo no hay tiempo de buscar ayuda-

-Que me dices de mí-

-Bueno, supongo que ya encontré la ayuda que necesito, pero sabes a donde habitan esos bárbaros-

-He estudiado los mapas, soy capaz de guarte hasta con los ojos cerrados-

Starlight, Lani y Nuk seguían recorriendo las aldeas en busca de información sobre donde podrían estar sus amigas. Sin obtener nada, la unicornio pococ a pococ emepzaba a sentir frustración.

-¡Nada!-

-Ten paciencia Starlight- Dijo Lani.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia, pero con cada aldea que visistamos, siento que no estamos alejando cada vez más! ¡Que tal si las devoraron o se las comieron! Genial, ya empiezo a ser histérica como Twilight, como si la apariencia no bastaba-

-Si esas amigas tuyas son como nos contaste, entonces deben estar bien- Dijo un tratando de consolar a la unicornio.

Entonces escucharon un ruido estruendoso, los 3 vieron humo proveniente de la última ladea que visitaron, así que volvieron inmediatamente a averiguar que sucedía y cuando llegaron, encontraron a una horda de raptores atacando a los pobladores, ceratopsidos sin cuernos en su mayoría. Todos los trataban de huri de los filosos equipados con antorchas y redes, capturando a cada uno de los aldeanos para ponerlos en una carroza enjaulada.

-¡Nooo!-

-¡Lani espera!-

Pero Lani iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todos esos dinos eran perseguidos y capturados como si fueran animales, era necesario hacer algo, es por que Starlight se tele transportó hacia donde corrió Lani y uso su magia para suspender en el aire a un par de cazadores que tenían acorralado a un joven pico de loro y lanzarlos hacia un carruaje lleno de hierba, luego fu a donde se encontraba Lani provocando a lo que parecía ser un enorme alosauro de piel grisácea tendiendo al azul.

-¡Te crees muy valiente no, metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-

-¿Cómo tú? Hahahaha-

Lani tomo una roca y se la arrojó al dino que al ser golpeado cayo en el suelo, los demás quisieron abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Starlight llegó para sacarla de ahí por medio de la teletransportación y llevarla de regreso a su hermano, luego se teletrnsporto hacia la carroza con prisioneros y con su magia abrió la puerta dejándolos ir, los viejos y los niños huyeron a al selva, los más grandes se quedaron para pelear, -¡Que esperan, muéstrenles a esas lagartijas lo que es trabajo en equipo!- Guiados por la unicornio, los aldeanos pudieron expulsar a los atacantes, menos un raptor que se quedó rezagado al tropezarse con una roca, Stalright levitó una soga y lo ató como de los pies al cuello –Antes de que te vayas amigo- Stalright se acerco a la cabeza del terópodo tratando de emular la mirada de Fluttershy -¿Dime si sabes donde están mis amigas?- Y una fumarola roja salió del cuerno de la unicornio como si se tratara de una pequeña chimenea.

-Maud y Daring se presentaron ante los guardias -¡Más de ustedes! ¡Que es lo que quieren!- Eso era un indicio de que alguna de sus amigas estuvo ahí –Solicitamos ver al rey- Dijo Daring-

-Lo siento pero ya tuvimos suficiente con la última visitante, así que regresen de donde sea que hayan venido-.

-Pero es un asunto importante, se trata de…- Pero los guardias no dejaron terminar a Daring y dieron un pisotón que las hizo estremecer, era claro que no llegarían a ningún lado, así que se retiraron sin decir nada más, pero entonces escucharon una voz llamandolas.

-¡Esperen!- Era Gork caminando hacia la salida-¿Son ustedes amigas de una pony llamada Starlight Glimmer?- Al escuchar ese nombre, las ponies se detuvieron inmediatamente y se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Conoce a nuestra amiga Stalright?- Preguntó Daring.

-Ella vino diciendo que nos ayudaría en contra de los bárbaros, pero podemos hablar en el palacio ¡Deejenlas pasar!-

-¡Como usted ordene señor!- Los guardias cedieron paso a las ponies, estaba felices de haber logrado entrar a la ciudad, ambas recorrieron las mismas calles que Starlight caminó, Maud esta asombrada, a su manera, de ver todas esas casa echar e roca, en el fondo de su frio semblante había una Rarity inspirada deseosa de hacer voces, en cambio Daring, esta entusiasmada de haber encontrado una civilización perdida. Fente a palacio habia una escultura de lo que parecía ser una unicornio, pero bien podía tratarse de una paraeidolia. Gork las introdujo a palacio, las ponies solicitaron ver al rey, pero Gork dijo que estaba ocupado, así que ls llevó a su cuarto, el cual era bastante rústica a diferencia delr esto del lugar, pareciera que a él le gustaba vivir en la prehistoria.

-Muy bien señoritas, díganme que es lo que están buscando-

-Buenos señor- Dijo Daring –Nosotras y nuestras amigas hemos venido a resolver un problema de amistad, pero nos hemos separado y ahora estamso buscándolas a ellas y qusieramos preguntarles si las han visto, pero tengo la sensación de que la respuestas es sí-

Gork frunció un poco su ceño izquierdo -Solo he visto a una diciendo los mismo, debieron ver el alboroto que causo, el y uno de nuestro mejores soldados fueron a buscarlas a ustedes-

-¿Hace cuanto que se fueron?- Pregunto la pegaso.-

-Desde ayer-

-Significa que deben estar lejos de aqui, vamos Maud, debemos irnos ahora si queremos alcanzar a Starlight. Gracias por su atención señor, pero antes de irnos, queremos hacerle otra pregunta-

-No creo que sea prudente preguntar eso ahora- Dijo Maud.

¿Qué sabe usted sobre una gema sagrada?-

-¿Hablan de la gema sagrada que nos fue arrebatada por los filosos?-

-Pues según los arbóreos, la gema era suya y ustedes se los arrebataron arrebatada al pueblo de los arbóreos hace mucho tiempo—

-Daring , no creo que…-

-¿Los arboreos? He escuchado historias sobre ellos y son puro mito-

-¿No es verdad?-

-Daring, sugiero que mejor…-

-Nos encontramos con ellos al llegar hasta aquí-

-¿En serio? Bueno- El tricornio se dirigió hacia la puerta –Me gustaría escuchar su historia, pero creo que mejor deberías irte a buscar a tu amiga, para eso vinieron ¿No?-

-Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle-

-(Suspiro) Bien, pero cuando regresemos, me gustaría seguir hablando con usted-

-Cuando gusten- Las poniessalieron del cuarto hacia el exterior.

-Pudiste dejar el tema de la gema para después- Dijo Maud.

-Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada, además de su aliento-

Gork se aproximo a la ventana y llamó a un pterosauro del tamaño de un cuervo color café claro al que le dio un mensaje –Lleva este mensaje a tu sabes quien- El pterosaurio tomó el mensaje con el pico y salió volando hacia la ciudad.

-Extranjeros… De ellos y de la gema me encargaré yo-

En la ciudad de los bárbaros, el rey Kron se encontraba sentado en su trono bebiendo vino y peloteando con una gema brillante, uno coloreado con forma de huevo.

-No se como le hiciste mara, pero fue brillante la idea de robar esta cosa-

-El Huevo de Cristal es lo que mantiene vivo a la nación de los dinornios, sin ella, quedaran completamente bajo nuestra merced-

-¿En serio? No se porque no se me había ocurrido robarlo con anterioridad. Quisiera saber que secretos guarda esta gema-

Un lacayo, un dino terapodo verde usando una túnica y un gorro naranja con bordes ornamentado llegó anunciando el espectáculo del bufón.

-Hola niños- Pinkie hizo su entrada montando un monociclo y haciendo malabares usando un disfraz de alrequín –¡Quien tiene ganas de reír el día de hoy!- Pinkie rodó por todo el cuarto cuando se triciclo chocó con una semilla haciendo que la pony rosa se cayera y rodara hacia la mesa de banquetes, un pie cayó en cima de su cabeza, la pony tomó un pedazo y lo probó.

-No se que sabor sea, pero me gusta-

Mara salió del salón porque tenía que arregla un asunto en otra habitación, ahí la estuvo esperando nuestra querida Rainbow Dash contemplando la colección de vestidos que la capitana tenía en su aposento, de lino azul a seda roja con adornos de joyas de toda clase -¿No sabía que te gustara la moda?-

Rainbow asustada puso los vestidos rápidamente en su lugar -¿Yo? Para nada, pero tengo una amiga que se dedica a fabricar vestidos y quiero ver como es la moda de este lugar para contárselo-

-¿Y ella se encuentra aquí también?-

-Ni loca vendría aun lugar como este, no digo que sea feo, es sólo que el exterior puede ser algo-… brusco. Cambiando de tema ¿por qué me trajiste?-

-Era la única forma de salvar tu vida, esos raptores te habían servido en su cena-

-¿Enviándome a morir a la arena? Es un tipo de rescate muy extraño-

-Vi lo buena peleadora que eres, presentía que saldría victoriosa en tu primer combate. Ahora vengo a salvarte nuevamente-

-¿…?-

-¿No te gustaría ser parte de la guardia real de su majestad? Tendrías privilegios, diversión y toda la comida que puedas comer-

Esa última idea hizo que la pegaso le escurriera la boca –Tentador capitana…-

-Dime Mara-

-Mara… pero ya soy parte de un equipo y si no regreso pronto, me podrán en confinamiento por medio año-

-¿Qué puedan ofrecerte ellos que no tengan nosotros?-

-Para empezar no ofrecen servicios a un dictador y ladro que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno-

-Supongo que eso significa no-

-¿Apuestas?-

Mara entendió que no sería un pony fácil de manipular –Ni siqueira piensas en tu amiga la pony rosa, se que ambas vinieron juntas, por ahora es hacer reír al rey, pero el rey se caracteriza por su carácter volátil, si se pasa de graciosa, podría ser la próxima atracción del circo-

Esto puso a Rainbow en una encrucijada, RD sabía cuidarse sola, pero no podría pone en riesgo a su amiga; Pinkie tenía trucos bajo la manga, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo, podría aceptar la oferta, pero tampoco podía abandonar al resto de los amigos que había hecho, aunque llevaba poco de conocerlos, ya sea había formado un lazo. –Aceptaré sólo si también deja libre Prisca y Trok-

-¿Hablas de esos que estuvieron en la arena contigo? Temo que no pudeo complacer tu demanda. Prisca es prisionera de guerra, ella forma parte de un grupo de resistencia al igual que su amigo Trok, fueron sentenciados a combatir en la arena, si ganan el duelo de mañana serán libres, aunque no creo que ese sea el caso, nadie ha sobrevivido a más de 3 batallas-

-Entonces peleare con ellos, si ganamos el tercer combate, nos dejaras a todos en libertad-

Mara entendió que no tenía caso insistir -Muy bien, pero la lealtad a gente que apenas conoces no me parece lógica- Mara ordenó llevarse a la prisionera., per antes de irse…

-Por cierto, se que un grupo de rebeldes planea llevarse a Prisca esta noche o mañana, mis guardias ya tiene preparada una bienvenida, por si querías aprovechar la ocasión- Los guardias sacaron a Rainbow de la habitación.

Al día siguiente los gladiadores combatieron a un grupo de terópodos rojizos con manchas y cuernos en la nariz, para Rainbow no fue ningún problema vencerlos gracias a su velocidad, su ala aún no estaba completamente sana, pero ya servía para hacer maniobra más complicadas; esta segunda victoria sólo le trajo más popularidad entre la gente. La noche había caído, las rocas que daban luz al cielo rocoso del valle disminuyeron su intensidad, en la ciudad de los bárbaros había quietud, la atmosfera de paz contrastaba con los bullicios del día, era la hora perfecta, para los ladrones, los enamorados, y los que buscaban escapar de ese lugar. Rainbow y sus nuevos amigos estaban asando alguna castañas la fuego.

-Para ser una ultima cena, no esta tan mal- Dijo RD

-Solo la profecía puede salvarnos- Dijo Trok

-¿Qué profecía?- preguntó RD.

-Que alguien venido de tierras lejanas unirá a las razas y sanara las heridas de estas tierra- Contestó Prisca –Pero no son más que cuentos para dormir a los niños-

Entonces se oyeron unos ruidos del exterior, se abrió una puerta y entre el humo pisando los cuerpos tirados de los guardias salieron unos dinos vestidos con túnicas grises, eran como los cuello largo, pero más corto.

-Princesa Prisca-

-¿Borg?-

-Hemos venido por usted-

-Llegó la hora de la salida ¿Quién viene conmigo?- Pregunto Prisca. Trok se acerco, pero RD objetó.

-No les recomiendo que salgan-

-¿Porque?-

-Créanme, si ponen un pie fuera, morirán-

-Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso-

-No se como sean las cosas en tu tierra, pero aquí no dejamos pasar la oportunidad-

-Habló con Mara ¿Tal vez sepa algo que no?-

-Yo solo se que no me quedar aquí viendo como ese tirano somete a nuestro pueblo. Así que preguntare por última vez ¿Quien viene?- Trok y RD no dijeron nada. -Bien- Prisca y sus salvadores salieron dejando la puerta cerrada, momentos después se escucharon un gritos y unos gruñidos provenir del otro lado. Trok trato de abrir la puerta, pero RD la detuvo, al no poder hacer nada inclinaron la cabeza en señal de luto.


End file.
